Piano to Forte
by tremwaterz
Summary: What if the kuro characters were in band? Well, how would you know if you didn't read this? Drama, fighting, and music are sure to be included, but mostly music. (so surprising) Also, if you don't know anything about band, I'll explain what you need to know! For those of you who don't know, piano is music language for soft and forte means loud.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Marching Band

_In highschool, you can join something known as marching band. Marching bands compete against each other. These societies also perform at halftime shows during football season._

**Hey guys! If you've read Possible Love, this is the next story! If you haven't don't worry about the whole first two sentences I wrote! **

**My inspiration was band. I thought "Huh. What if the Kuro characters were in a band?" This happened. If you guys like it, I'll continue and the chapters will get longer!**

"Alright,"a voice rang through the room, trying to speak over the noisy teenagers. They frowned before yelling "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The room fell silent. "Alright. It's the first day of marching band for you all. Old marchers, you guys have already been through this." The band director was a female of a little over five feet. She had wavy dishwater blonde hair that went to below her ears and blue eyes. She wore men's cargo shorts and a t- shirt with red Converse on her feet. On her head was a black fedora with various buttons. "I am Miss Waterz. You'll address me as such. I'd like to get right down to buissnes."

She looked around the room. Only a few people stood out. One was a boy with red eyes and black hair, a boy with blue hair with a flute in his hand, a blonde boy with a clarinet, there were two twins with white hair and purple eyes, a lavender haired girl, a black haired boy with gold eyes and glasses,

The door suddenly swung open. "The queen is here!"a red head shouted.

"The queen is late. What is your name, young man?"

"Grell. And I'm a female!"the red head shouted, obviously angry.

A few band members chuckled. "Well, Grell, I want you to drop and give me twenty pushups."

Grell just rolled her eyes.

"I'll rephrase that. Drop and give me twenty pushups."

The red head immediately did as was asked.

"So,"Miss Waterz said, turning to everyone,"Drum Majors, step forward."

A blonde haired girl in pink came forward. "The other one isn't here today,"she said in a high pitched voice,"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzy. Well, except for Ciel." She looked over at the blue haired boy holding a flute.

Miss Waterz told everyone to be on the field in ten minutes.

TEN MINUTES LATER

All the band members and the color guard were outside. The "field" as it is called by the band, is actually just a parking lot with a football field outlined on it. During the school day, people parked there, but during practiced, the band would practice. The field was just outside the school building. Facing away from the school, there was a road to the right and the soccer field to the left. There was also a grassy area where some band members sat during breaks. Here, trees grew and provided shade during hot, sunny days. Others sat on the sidewalk or just went inside. Today, the percussion and color gaurd didn't have to be outside. Today was the day to begin teaching the new comers the basics of whatever it was they did. On the first day, winds didn't need to bring their intruments outside.

The wind players sat in little groups. The black haired boy with red eyes sat alone by a tree. A blonde sat next to a grumpy looking blue haired boy. The white haired twins sat next to each other.

THREE HOURS LATER

They all expected to excercise; however, they might have bit off more than they could chew. When they got back to the band room, the new comers and some of the older kids felt like collapsing on the floor. The blonde clarinet player fell to the floor at his friend's feet.

"Leave me here to die!"he said dramatically.

"Alois, get off the floor,"the blue haired boy said, nudging him with his foot.

Alois reached up towards him. "Help me up, Ciel."

Ciel just rolled his eyes and helped up the boy. Then, the two boys went to lunch.

And so, the day went on with only a little crying from the youngers kids. Only one had passed out. It had been the red eyed boy, who Miss Waterz had later on figured out was named Sebastian. The kids all got along relatively well, but how long can peace last? Soon, they will all learn who is with them and who is against them.

**I am the band director. Heck yes. I don't know who else should be a drum major, so I'll let you guys decide! No romance yet, but maybe later! Not much else to say except thanks for reading! I'll just have to see if you guys like it. Anyways, I think that's it for this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Get Set

_In marching band, students are taught to stand at attention, or as some band directors call it: "get set". This term is used to describe the stance of a marcher when their feet have their heels touching and are at a 45 degree angle, the marcher's head is 20 degrees above parrallel, and their hands are to their sides in a relaxed fist._

On the second day of band camp, they had to bring out their instruments. This day, they learned how to stand at attention or how to get "set" as Miss Waterz called it. Speaking of Miss Waterz, she looked around at all of the band. Someone was missing.

"Wait!"a mildy high pitched voice yelled. A redish brown haired boy ran over to her. He smiled up at her- he wasn't exactly tall. "I'm here,"he said once he had caught his breath.

"What's your name?"she asked the small boy.

"Luka,"he said, smiling,"Luka Macken, Miss."

"Why weren't you here yesterday?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I thought it started today."

"You're supposed to be inside anyways. You're playing xylophone."

When Luka was in sixth grade, he played percussion. Then, he had wanted to play the same thing as his brother. At the time, he hadn't known what his brother played. He chose the thing that looked like it. After two months, he was pretty good at it. Then, he realized he was playing oboe and his brother played clarinet. It was too late to switch, so he kept playing oboe. Now, he would be playing xylophone in marching band. "Oh yeah,"he said, just remebering. His hair was messy as if he hadn't brushed it this morning.

Miss Waterz took out a comb and tossed it to him. "And for God's sake, comb that mess." She walked away from the boy and back to the band.

"Thanks ya!"he yelled, smiling before rushing back inside.

She shook her head, smiling a bit. They had lots to do today.

_When they got back inside..._

Everyone sat in the band room or in the hallway to eat lunch. Luka happily joined his older brother and his friends.

"Jim, you're all sweaty!"he said, frowning.

"Yeah,"Alois said, taking a drink of water,"It's pretty hot out there."

Ciel didn't say anything. He had been out in the heat for two hours. His mother hardly even let him play outside when he was younger. He nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie. He felt eyes watching him. He looked around.

Hazel eyes stared at him, quickly looking away when they saw Ciel looking at them. It was a girl. She had curly brown hair that was put in a ponytail that fell down her right shoulder. She wore black glasses. In fact, her entire attire was black, though her skin was quite pale. The girl... didn't seem quite right. She stood up and scurried out the door into the hallway.

Ciel ran after her, curious as to why she was looking at him. He ran out into the hallway. The girl was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around frantically. Alois ran over to him.

"Dude, what the hell's wrong with you?"he asked, grabbing Ciel's wrist.

"Didn't you see that girl?"Ciel asked, looking at him, confused.

"There wasn't anyone. You just randomly ran out."

"No! She ran out right before me. She was... weird."

Alois looked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Ciel jerked his hand back.

"I think the heat's got to you. Come on, let's go back." Alois walked back into the band room, followed by Ciel.

He could of sworn he'd seen her just a moment ago. Ciel shook his head. She didn't exist. It had to be just his head. There was no other explaination. She couldn't have been a... ghost, could she? Ciel almost slapped himself. Ghosts didn't exist, right? He sighed and sat back down with Luka and Alois.

Luka's eyes suddenly lit up, as if he had remebered something. He pulled out his phone and showed Ciel a picture of a grey cat. "Me and Jim found this here cat outside 'a our house. He just showed up one day. We've had 'im ever since!" He smiled happily. "Jim said if nobody comes to pick 'im up, we can keep 'im! I done already named 'im Little Tiger! Ya know, cause he's so big and scary, but also adorable!"

Alois ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Just like you!"

Luka laughed before checking the time. "I got to get back to the auditorium and practice here pretty soon."

Ciel reached into his bag for another cookie. He frowned when he felt nothing except paper and something cold. He pulled it out. It was a bag of grapes and a note. "You should eat healthier," the note read. It was written in cursive with a blue pen. At the bottom, it was signed "Emma". Ciel turned to Luka. "When Alois and I were in the hallway, did you see a girl come over here?"

Luka nodded. "She gave me a cookie!"he said, smiling.

Ciel frowned and opened up the bag of grapes. They were good, but he'd much rather have his cookie. Well, what's done is done. After all, he was still a little hungry.

**Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've been up to things, so yeah. School and band. We had our first competition at Columbia and we got to go home early because we didn't make finals. Oh, well. So, next chapter is sectionals and should be up Sunday. See you guys then!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sectionals

_During Marching Band, there are things called sectionals. This is when the three main groups of intruments (percussion, woodwinds, and brass) break up into smaller groups of similar intruments. During sections, these groups individually work to learn, memorize, and play their music._

In the flute section room, there were only two boys. One of these was our previously mentioned character, Ciel. The other was a boy that told the flutes to call him "Freckles". This boy played the piccolo. (In short, the section leader of the flutes is sometimes chosen to play the piccolo. Generally, this is because the person has more air control. This is the case in the Derekson High School Marching Band.) There were three girls as well. One was a girl that didn't talk. She had long, dark hair, and her skin was only a few shades up from being pale. The second girl said her name was Mey-Rin. The third was blonde and wore a blue beanie. She told them her name was Zoe. The flute section leader, Freckles, was in eleventh grade while Ciel was in ninth.

In the high brass section room, there were ten people. Nine of those were trumpet players. The other two played Mellophone. The people were Sebastian amd Claude (they're twins), a boy who just told them to call him Snake (says Wilde), and several other people. The section leader was a boy in twelfth grade. His name was Garret and he was basically a giant. He was six foot three and towered over everyone.

In the low brass room, there was a group of triplets. Their names were Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury. There was a baritone player that was named Brandon. He was red headed and had freckles across his face. There was also a tuba player named Micheal. He was tall and skinny and seemed generally excited. He was in eleventh grade and was the section leader.

In the clarinet room, Alois sat, looking around at all the girls around him. He was a bit left out. The girl next to him said her name was Angela. She had a nice smile and bleach almost white hair. She was in the twelfth grade and was the section leader. There were a few other people, but Alois didn't pay attention to them.

In the saxophone room, there was a mix of boys and girls. Some of the people were a boy named Peter, William T. Spears (he had addressed himself as that), Bardroy (he told them to just call him Bard), Finny, and a few others. The section leader, William, took his job quite seriously, though he was only in tenth grade.

For the color gaurd, there was mostly girls. However, there was one person that a few people weren't quite sure what gender this person was. This person went by the name of Grell. Other that that, the color gaurd were all definite females. A couple were Wendy and their section leader, Beast. Wendy was in ninth, Grell in tenth, and Beast in eleventh.

In percussion, there are two sections: front ensemble and drum line. Drum line is just what it sounds like. They play drums and march with the band. Front ensemble plays bells or auxillary. (concert bass drum, gong, cymbals, ect) In front ensemble, the section leader was twelfth grader Hannah Annafellows. She played marimba. The xylophone player was the only eighth grader in the band. His name was Luka Macken. During concert season, he played oboe, but during marching band season, he played xylophone. In the drum line, the section leader played bass drum. His name was Ash Landers. Another member of drum line was "Dagger" who played snare.

Every section works together to be the best they can be. Each part fitting in together to sound as good as possible. Each note being hit with emotion. Countless hours being put into visuals and sound quality. Each step of the show having to hit perfectly in time with the drum majors. Each page of drill being set carefully. Countless bottles of water being drank. Shedding blood, sweat, and tears together. This is the way of the marching band. However, as you'll soon learn, not everything is always so easy for marching band.

**My god this is late. I'm sorry! :C I had to help my grandparents decorate for Halloween. Then, I had homework on Monday and band on Tuesday. The next chapter will actually have them doing things, I promise. I just had to make an explanation chapter thing. Not too exciting, but it had to be done. So, I still don't know who the second drum major will be. I'll leave it up to you guys! If you have a suggestion, just review or message me. I'm always open for critisism or suggestions. Plus I don't know who's going to get together yet... So, that's going to be sometime in the future. Also, I'm going to let you guys choose who the next chapter's point of view is. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys again soon! C:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Perform

_In marching bands, there are four different times a band will perform their show. One is at halftime during football games. The second is during competitions. Third is practice. And fourth is the Friday at the end of band camp. All the band kids perform for their parents o show them how much they've learned._

With school just around the corner, our marchers were desperately trying to make connections with the older kids. Some already knew everyone. However, there were quite a few new marchers that just didn't fit in. This was on everyone's mind the first and second weeks of band camp. At least, one boy's.

Alois sat in sectionals everyday and tried to make friends with the other clarinets. Angela was nice to him, but some people... weren't so nice. For example, there was a girl two grades over him named Kallie. She always seemed to be upset with everything. Just the other day, he had accidentally bumped into her. She pushed him down and said "Watch where you're fucking going!" Then she walked past him down the hall. Alois didn't like this girl and lived in constant fear at band of her. He could always just feel her, watching him. Something about her just seemed interesting to him. She didn't seem to like the other clarinets. Maybe if someone just reached out, she would smile every once in a while. So, Alois thought he would try it.

One day at lunch, Alois walked over to Kallie. "Mind if I sit here?"

She glared at him. "Do whatever you want. Just don't bother me."

Alois sat next to her. For lunch, he had packed himself a peanut butter and banana sandwhich, chips, a "Slim Jim", and a small packet of cookies. To drink, he had a blue Gatorade. The girl had a turkey sandwhich, a bag of fruit, and a pack of mini muffins. She had a bottle of flavored water to drink. "I'm Alois,"he said, smiling.

"I know." She didn't say anything else.

"You're Kallie, right?" She nodded. "I wanted to talk to you."

She took a sip from her flavored water. "About what?"

Alois didn't know what to say. He could pretend he was asking her out. After all, she was pretty. She could look beautiful if she smiled. "I came to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'why?' You're obviosly gay, yet you're asking out a girl three years older than you. So, why?"Kallie asked.

"I'm not gay,"Alois said,"Just because I play a woodwind intrument doesn't mean I am. I like playing the clarinet. That doesn't mean I like guys. Don't get me wrong, some are good looking, but I like girls too. Plus, I'm not asking you out. I'm literally just asking you if you want to come over and play video games." She responded with a half- hearted "I guess." Alois smiled. "How about next Friday?" Tommorrow was their last day of band camp. Tommorrow was Friday, the day they would have their first performance. A lot of pressure was on them. Their families would be coming to watch them. So, Kallie would have to wait a week to see Alois again.

"Sure,"she said. She jotted a phone number down on a piece of paper. She handed him the paper.

Alois took it from her. "Alright."

Alois didn't think girls played games. In fact, this one was no exception. So intead, the two watched TV and talked. At the moment, they were watching Criminal Minds and talking about last Friday.

"I think we could've done better,"Kallie said,"We didn't do very well."

"The parents can't tell,"Alois pointed out.

"But Miss Waterz probably can. I don't want to get in trouble because of our first performance."

"Preformances are all life seems to be."

Kallie looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean life's just one big performance. It doesn't matter if you hurt yourself or how much you're going through, the show must go on,"Alois said, looking at the TV but not seeing it,"Isn't that what they always say in theater?"

"Some people do care about what you're going through. They really do care. You just have to figure out those who don't care." She didn't say anything for a moment. "Last Friday, I didn't see any parents or older siblings come over to get you,"Kallie said,"What was that about?"

Alois looked over at her and smiled. "It's just me and Luka,"he said.

"Oh... Well, I'm here if you ever need me."

Their eyes met and the two knew they would be very good friends.

**Kallie is actually the name of a clarinet in my band, but I need names to fit places. So, there are random names from my band in here. However, the things I write are not what I think about them, and the characters with those names are not the same as the people in real life. For example, Kallie doesn't act the same in real life because she's a different person. In fact, I don't particualarly like her. She's not a very nice person, at least to me.**

**It's been raining off and on where I live. The competition we were going to go to was Forrest, but out band director said we shouldn't because we'd just be in the gym all day and get nothing out of it. So, we didn't go. We practiced our show for like an hour and a half. Then, we went inside, ate KFC and went home. I took a nap. C: Now, I can type up things for you all. Or as my people say "Ya'll". Anyways, thanks for reading! By the time I have this up, my internet is fixed. I will update some time this week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pianissimo

_Pianissimo is generally expressed by "pp". Pianissimo means very soft. It is often used for crescendos or in ballads._

Though many students dreaded it, they were back once more in the boring rooms where they would be forced to learn things they would never use. They once more walked the lenolium floored hallways, scurrying away to their next class before the bell rang. One more, the students ate lunch in the cafeteria. Yes, once more, they would be in school.

It seemed as though chess pieces were being played. White always moves first because you must first be born into the world, then black. The cycle continues until, finally the final pieces are played. After that, you find out if white wins and you go to Heaven or black wins and you go to Hell. That is how life works. It is all one big chess game. A new piece was being put into play today. He was mentioned a bit before, but today, he would become a true chess piece.

Sebastian walked down the hall to the band room. It was early in the morning and he needed to put up his trumpet. There was only the soft sound of his shoes hitting the tiled floor. The band room was only a bit farther. Then, he'd be safe from the quiteness of the empty halls. He pushed open the door and walked in. Then, he went into the brass room and put up his intrument in its proper corner.

"Hi,"he heard from behind him.

Sebastian turned around. "Oh. Hello, Emma." The girl had an unusually gentle smile. "What's got you all happy?"he asked.

She giggled. "It's just that new flute player boy. He's really cute."

"Which one?"

"Freckles is a girl. I like to call her Doll sometimes because she's so pretty."

"I see,"Sebastian said, stepping out of the brass room to stand in front of his friend. "So, you like this boy? Have you ever talked to him?"

"Well... No, but I gave him a bag of grapes and gave a little boy some cookies. I don't like him."

"You so do,"Sebastian said, playfully nudging her with his elbow.

Emma's pale face turned a bit red and she hid her face with her hands. "Shut up."

"Here he comes,"Sebastian said, going into the brass room and getting out his trumpet.

As if on cue, Ciel Phantomhive walked into the band room. Emma was hiding behind the tall, dark trumpet player, completely out of sight. Ciel walked past the two, not seeing the female. What he did notice, however, was an abandoned clarinet case on the floor. Curious, he picked it up. There was no identification as to whose it was.

"Someone must have forgotten to take this to the woodwind room," he said aloud. He took it with him along with his flute and walked over to the woodwind room.

"Is he gone?"Emma whispered.

"Yes, he is,"Sebastian said,"You should go talk to him. After all, I'm about to start playing."

"Maybe I am too."

"He took your clarinet to the woodwind room. You'll have to go all the way over there and get it."

"Shut up!"Emma said, frustrated.

Sebastian chuckled. "You really should talk to him."

"Probably,"Emma said, sighing,"But I just can't."

"Can I hear a pianissimo?"

Emma playfully pushed him. "Shut up!"

**Yay! It's my birthday so Piano to Forte time! Well, Emma was literally just a girl who had a huge crush on Ciel, but hid everytime he was around. So, that be Emma. Not too proud of this chapter, but it was introducing two characters so... I guess it's okay? We have our firt review yay! Still not sure who the second drum major is, though. You guys' choice! Anyways, thanks for reading, guys! I'll update this sunday!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a while. Sorry that I haven't updated lately. Lots of things have been happening. We won first in our class at Vanderbilt, so that was good. Then, I didn't have time on Sunday. On Tuesday, I was at Vanderbilt hospital. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just I had to see if physical therapy was working. I don't know if it was. Vanderbilt was our last competetion. Friday is both senior night and Halloween so yeah. Great planning, football coaches. I have to work on massive amounts of homework in ten minutes. I just wanted to get this up. My grades have been slipping a bit. I have a C in History. What's bad is History isn't a hard subject for me. I have Geometry practically every night, reading for English class, a Science project due tommorrow, and who knows what else.

So, I'm not sure when Piano to Forte will get a sixth chapter, but it will. I'm working on it, bit by bit. They'll be in regular classes with people outside of band. It shows what problems band kids have with regular kids. If you guys ever want to talk, I usually here. I spend most of my time either doing school or trying to do things that only sometimes get done. One of those things is chapter 6.

I think this is about time I thanked you guys for everything. We have a total of 150 views C: There are people from **different countries reading this.** This is just awesome. I owe all this to you guys. Whenever I see new things happening on this, wether it's a review, follower, favorite, or simply a view, I smile. It makes me happy whenever I see people like what I read. This happens with all my fanfics. I'm not really a popular writer or person. I'm just a girl from a small town in Tennessee. After a long day at school or band, it makes me happy when I see how far I've came. I may only have 5 chapters on this, but I've been writting fanfics on here since January of this year. Thanks for reading my writting, guys.

(sigh) Now off to Geometry and Science homework.


	7. Chapter 7

**It seems like it's been forever, but I'm finally back! The only bad thing is I had this paper with all the character names, ages, intruments, and various other things. I looked at this paper while I wrote each chapter. That paper was really important. Well, that paper is gone. I can't find it. So, if there are any things about ages or anything that doesn't make sense, please forgive me.**

Chapter 7: Forte

_Forte, or loud, is used in marches, for crescendos, and many other kinds of music. It's symbol is a lowercase "f". The most common use of forte is loud music and crescendos. Possibly the most common crescendo is piano to forte or the decrescendo forte to piano._

The Derekson Highschool Marching had their first football game today. It was a hot Friday and all the marchers were nervous about their second preformance. Recently, Kallie and Alois had become closer and even spent time in and out of school. Sebastian had not yet gotten his sister, Emma, to talk to her crush, Ciel. Miss Waterz became the drill sergeant to the band members. The sixth period band class was made up of the people who weren't quite advanced. Miss Waterz yelled at them more than the other class. If you were an advanced player, you were in the seventh period band class. You played harder music for concerts and generally got more things done. During marching band season, both classes would work on their show music. Today, however, they would work on pep band music. On Mondays and Wedsdays, the students went to fist period, thrid period, fifth period, and seventh period. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, they went to first, second, fourth, and sixth. On Fridays, they went to all classes. In sixth period, they were currently getting yelled at. Not many people were in sixth or seventh, but sixth had a few more.

The setting was 12:58 in the Derekson Highschool band room. It was a mysterious place to outsiders. (especially cheerleaders and football players) A place no outsider shall pass through. Otherwise, they would face Hell. Ahem. Miss Waterz. If that woman was a beast to band students, one could only imagine what she was like to others. Sixth period ended at 1:00. However, it seemed the two minutes would never pass. The time went especially longer for Sebastian, who had both sixth and seventh period band. As if by some magical force, the bell rang and the kids ran out the door. Sebastian, however, moped off to the brass room. There, he met his sister.

"Hey, Emma,"he said, hanging his head.

"You alright?" She looked a bit confused. Her brother wasn't often sad.

He sniffled. "She yelled at me."

Emma should have guessed it. Miss Waterz was a wicked woman and her brother was basically a giant toddler. She wrapped her arms around him, only reaching to the top of his back with her arms outstretched. When she said giant, she meant he was a really big guy. That or Emma was just a little smaller than most. She was about 5"2 and her brother was 6"1. To make matters worse, they were twins and everyone thought Emma was younger. "It's alright. She didn't mean it. You're really good at trumpet. Don't let her get you down."

After a few moments, Sebastian stopped sniffling. "Thanks, Emma. You should go get ready for class."

"Are you okay now?" He nodded. She walked out of the brass room and toward the woodwind room. She saw Ciel standing in the small, cramped room. She looked around frantically and hid behind the corner. You see, the band room was a square with a walled in box for the brass and woodwinds. The percussion got a wall and a corner for their intruments.

Ciel's blonde friend, Alois, walked up behind him and kissed his cheek. He covered Ciel's eyes.

"Alois, I can't see to put together my flute."

Alois released him and frowned. "How'd you know it was me?"

"How many people would do that?"

Alois thought for a moment. "That ghost chick you're always looking for."

"There is no 'ghost chick'. We've established that, right?" Ciel said. Alois shrugged. The blue haired boy frowned and walked away with his flute and his music.

Emma had not thought this one through. She would have to go through class and the football game being near Ciel.

Things had not been going very well for Ciel. He was struggling with his schoolwork and his life at home. His parents fought each night. He often spent the night with Alois. Generally, Alois's father wasn't home, but when he was, Alois wouldn't let him come over. Ciel lived for music. He just wanted to have someone to share his music with. The band kids were immature and could never agree. They were hardly what the band president called a "Band Family".

A golden eyed boy hid behind his glasses, looking over at his adopted brother, Sebastian. The boy's parents had Sebastian and Emma. However, they wanted another boy, so they adopted Claude Faustus. Little did they know, Claude and Sebastian would soon become enemies. Time went by, and it catches up to our current time. Claude watched as Sebastian looked around for his seventh period trumpet music. He knew he had put it in here that morning. Claude watched until the boy was close to tears. Then, he walked in and retrieved his own intrument and music. It was so funny seeing the boy distressed that Claude almost smiled, but if he did that, he would lose his reputation. As what, you ask? Well, Claude has a reputation for being a cold, wicked person. A person that never smiled and picked fights with anyone who got in his way. Girl, boy, or anything in between, he would fight them with the ferocity of a thousand armies. His wickedness mainly came from his hatred towards Sebastian and Emma. As well as from his childhood. He was born and raised in a tough neighborhood. Claude was picked on by the older kids. He had to learn how to fight early on. When he went to the foster home, he still fought other kids. He met a boy named Alois there. The blonde was only a little younger than Claude. He stuck up for the boy. They became good friends. The blonde was adopted before Claude. After all, who would want a boy who fought all the time? After a few years, Claude was adopted by the Michaelis family. They were kind people who tried their best to raise him right. "Claude's just a disturbed boy" was what they told his teachers and the principals. That was how he never got in trouble.

He walked over to Sebastian and kicked him in the face. Claude wasn't sure what happened next, but he was suddenly on top of his brother, beating Sebastian with his own trumpet. Claude's trumpet lay a safe distance away. The band room was a loud frenzy of children cheering and teachers trying to make their way through the crowd. The room was spinning. Blood was on the brass room's carpet floor, turning the blue to purple and red. Claude stood and bashed his head against the wall. Blood poured down the walls. He was dizzy. There was blood. He fell back, hitting something hard. Everything turned black.

The teachers rushed in as the kids left the scene. They didn't want to be blamed for the fight and injuries. They took the boys to the nurse. Other than that incident, band class proceeded as normal. Alois looked over to Ciel and then to Kallie. They all were pretty bored. Alois smiled. Ciel knew him well enough to know this meant he had a plan. He just hoped it wouldn't get the three of them in trouble.

**Hey I'm back. So, it's been a really long time. I'm sorry! I really did miss you guys, though. Yesterday, I wrote about half and today I wrote the rest. So, recently I dropped Geometry Honors. Marching band is over, but we made playoffs for football. Friday is our third match for playoffs this year. Why can't our school just lose? It's so cold! So that's what I've been up to. Next chapter will be Alois's plan. Any ideas? Does anyone even read these author's notes? I don't know, man. Thanks for reading it makes me really happy to see people actually read this nonsense I write! **


End file.
